


Coitus Interruptus (5 Times)

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Series: TG Prompt Collection [33]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 5 Times +1 Fic, F/M, Prompt Fic, Racy but not actually smutty, Set in Current Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: ANONYMOUS:Prompt: Five times someone walked in on Kaneki and Touka in a compromising situation (and one time they walked in on one)((Kaneki and Touka can't seem to hook up without somebody interrupting))





	

:Re was a pretty busy place. People were always coming in and out, wandering into rooms that weren’t their own, looking for the owner and for the ghoul king. It was nice, in some aspects, to never be alone.   
  
Except for when Kaneki ACTUALLY wanted to be alone.   
  
Or alone with someone else.   
  
He’d been trying to make up with Touka for weeks. He had left her, then come back to her as another man, then left her again. He needed…  
  
He needed to do something.   
  
Anything.   
  
( _”Please don’t leave me.” She’d whispered to the ring her father gave her, all alone in her room, lost in a moment he was never meant to see_ )   
  
( _”Please don’t go.” She’d told him as he rushed off to face his death_ )  
  
( _”Come again soon.” She’d said, tears in her eyes, when Sasaki Haise had first entered her store_ )

* * *

1.   
  
Once a week at around midnight, Touka would sneak down to the kitchen in an attempt to learn how to cook. It was endearing and, since Touka was Touka, she had gone to great lengths to keep it a secret. Nobody would know to look for her there.  
  
Except for him.  
  
Kaneki crept down the stairs, keeping his steps absolutely silent, desperate to finally speak to her ( _to have her eyes on him, to feel the warmth of her by his side_ ). He could hear the noise of Touka whisking something ( _swearing softly under her breath_ ) and his heart began to race.   
  
What was he doing ( _what if she hated him_ )?   
  
Sneaking up on her was a terrible idea ( _what if she didn’t want to see him_ ).   
  
His feet kept him heading for the kitchen though, ignoring the way his hands shook. Kaneki’s stomach had twisted itself into knots by the time he finally stood in the doorframe, God he couldn’t even look at her-  
  
But then she looked at him…and his heart slowed down. His hands steadied. He felt…right ( _this was right…he **wanted** this_ ).   
  
She had some kind of meringue on her nose. The kitchen lights were fluorescent and harsh, bringing out the dark circles under her eyes, and she had never looked more beautiful.  
  
( _Now or neve_ r)  
  
“Touka-chan, I-”  
  
“Kaneki, I-”  
  
They both huffed a short laugh, completely unsurprised at their mutual awkwardness. Hadn’t it always been like that? Always stumbling, always forgiving, trying to learn about each other…  
  
“I wanted to see you. For so long, I wanted to see you.”  
  
Kaneki whispered, staring down at his own hands ( _no longer stained under the nails, but still foreign, still changed_ ),   
  
“I didn’t come back here because I…I was scared of wanting something. Wanting someon- where. I don’t have a home, Touka-”  
  
“You do.”  
  
She cut him off, flour-coated hands folding over his own,  
  
“I made this place for you. I’m…it’s yours.”  
  
There was so much he was supposed to say. He’d spent days agonizing over a speech, two speeches, a book, a play, God maybe even a proposal on the nights he got too deep into his own head. He was messing this up, however Touka was _**there**_ and he was there and-  
  
He kissed her ( _desperate, clumsy, but necessary_ ). He didn’t even move his hands from hers, didn’t dare to move at all, just pressed his lips to hers and hoped to Hell and back that she understood.  
  
Her mouth moved ( _questioning, curious, and then-_ ),  
  
“Why is there a light on? Ugh, it’s midnight. I swear if Touka is trying to coo-”  
  
Yomo’s voice floated down the stairs and, like lightning, Touka was gone.   
  
( _Yomo still saw though…he blurted everything when he was drunk 2 months later. Apparently, they had both been as rigid as statues. Yomo had been reminded of his first kiss, the explicit details of which Kaneki would like to forget, because second-hand embarrassment might actually kill him_ ) 

* * *

2.  
Kaneki was turning a corner while pacing the hallways of :Re in the early morning ( _unable to sleep without imagining the consequences of his interrupted kiss_ ) when Touka slammed him into a wall. He actually felt the plaster give a little bit underneath his back.   
  
“This time,”  
  
She hissed, reaching one hand out and tangling it in his hair,   
  
“Kiss me like you mean it.”  
  
She didn’t have to ask twice ( _it was all he’d been able to think about_ ). This kiss was open-mouthed and messy ( _neither of them knew what they were doing…the thought was oddly comforting_ ). Touka bit Kaneki’s lip hard enough to make it bleed. Her apology was muffled underneath his mouth, finally finding a better angle while shoved up against a wall.  
  
Just as he was figuring out where to put his hands ( _hers had already slithered underneath his shirt, tracing over his stomach and making him shiver_ ), a reverberation passed through the floor. Wrenching his mouth free, Kaneki moaned,   
  
“No, _**please no**_.”   
  
Touka nipped his collarbone harshly, winding her fingers up into his hair and pulling his mouth back to hers.   
  
“If we ignore them, they might go away.”  
  
She whispered between kisses, but Kaneki could already feel the heat in the words dying down. The footsteps got closer and eventually Touka simply leaned her forehead against his shoulder, mouthing at it half-heartedly in irritation.  
  
“Onii-chan?”  
  
Hinami called out ( _loudly_ ), coming around the corner. Kaneki groaned ( _the worst possible-_ ) and Touka swore softly.   
  
“Oh, I’m sorry!”   
  
Hinami squeaked, turning swiftly to leave, but it was too late. Everyone would know where Kaneki was now and there was no way they were letting her walk away to assume…whatever she was going to assume.

* * *

3.   
  
“You’ve been staring at me all day,”  
  
Touka murmured into the skin of Kaneki’s chest, drawing her tongue idly over his nipple ( _his breath caught and he felt her smiling against her skin_ ),  
  
“They’re all going to figure it out at this rate.”   
  
He tried to respond, but she drew herself back up to his neck, raking her teeth just over the skin. The whole area flared hotly just as her tongue followed suit. Kaneki whined, high and thin in his throat, and tried to pull her off.  
  
“You like that? I should’ve known you would.”  
  
She said, moving to a new area and sucking harshly. It felt like Kaneki’s soul was going to leave his body - every spot where her skin touched his was on fire. He couldn’t stop his hips from twitching forward-  
  
“Manager! There you- oh.”  
  
_**God. Damn. It.**_  
  
Touka paused, keeping some of Kaneki’s skin pinched between her teeth, and he desperately pulled back the whine that tried to escape him.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
She hummed ( _making his skin vibrate and….ugh, he was going to have to get her to do that again when there was NO ONE ELSE THERE_ ).  
  
“Can you teach me how to do that? I want to defeat Kaneki as well!”  
  
Arima Yusa asked, far too excitedly for……for this.   
  
“Nope,”  
  
Kaneki responded ( _probably sounded much more strangled than he wanted to_ ),  
  
“This is Touka’s special move. Nobody else can execute it.” 

* * *

3.5  
  
Yusa bit him and Kaneki regretted everything. 

* * *

4.   
  
“Fuck, fuuuu-”  
  
Touka’s cursing cut off with a moan as Kaneki flicked his tongue over the shell of her ear. Her entire body shuddered against his, all her bare skin ( _except for her legs…man, he should get those jeans off_ ) warming with a flush he really wanted to become acquainted with.  
  
“That’s just not fair,”  
  
She complained, breathy and _**wonderful,**_  
  
“I wanted to use that on you.”  
  
Kaneki’s ears weren’t exceptionally sensitive, but if Touka was less delicate than he was being ( _if she kept up with the biting_ ) he just might cum in his pants. His tongue passed over her ear again in response, his teeth just barely grazing the lobe, and her thighs locked around the leg he had between hers.   
  
Even through his pants, he could could feel the heat of her ( _his hips ground down - God he wanted her to feel him too, wanted her to know how bad he wanted it_ ). She squirmed, fumbled at the button of her jeans, swore, and bit down hard on his neck.   
  
He was going to fuck her right through the mattress if she didn’t manage to put him through it first.   
  
A gust of cold air washing over his sweaty ( _bare_ ) back told Kaneki that the door had just opened. He had fucking locked it, so he knew that whoever came in didn’t give two shits about privacy. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that meant one of three people was in his room, but he really didn’t care about anything other than the beautiful woman underneath him.  
  
“Go the fuck away.”   
  
He growled, genuinely considering pushing the door shut with his kagune. Touka’s heels dug into his thighs and he had to muffle a moan into her neck. The moan quickly became an irritated sound when the person at the door chortled.   
  
“Man, this brings back memories of you walking in on me and Kimi-”  
  
Kaneki’s kagune slammed the door in Nishiki’s face.

* * *

5.  
  
His face was buried between Touka’s legs when her brother walked in. Out of the three of them, Kaneki would never know which was most embarrassed.   
  
( _Ayato…the answer was Ayato. Kaneki had been holding Touka’s hips completely off the bed with one hand. The other hand had been accompanying his tongue. They’d looked like something straight out of a porno. Ayato’s masculinity was never going to recover and neither was his perspective of his sister_ )

* * *

+1   
  
“You think the kitchen will be empty?”  
  
Kaneki asked, happily following Touka as she tugged him by the hand down the hall.   
  
“It had better be,”  
  
She responded, turning a smile on him that never failed to stop his heart,  
  
“I haven’t gotten my hands on you in a week.”  
  
The second they passed through the threshold and into the dark room, Touka pushed Kaneki into the wall and set to work. They only realized they weren’t alone when they heard a muffled whine.  
  
Touka’s hand slammed down on the light-switch. Kaneki, half-blinded by the brightness, made watery _**awkward**_ eye contact with Banjou and Akira ( _who was covered in hickies_ ).   
  
“I was hoping it would be somebody who had walked in on us,”  
  
Touka said, critically eying a big mark on Akira’s neck ( _Kaneki knew she was going to try to figure out how to make one last on him_ ),  
  
“Revenge is sweet, but this is just painful.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me at my tumblr through purgatoryandme.tumblr.com/ask/ 
> 
> Read previously answered prompts through purgatoryandme.tumblr.com/drabbles/


End file.
